


Cenotaph

by thingswhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, fanpoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswhat/pseuds/thingswhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time you were a big, bad wolf<br/>who met a young woman in the forest</p>
<p>(just editing, sorry for the repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cenotaph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Blaze"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14138) by marielikestodraw. 



**Cenotaph**

 

Once upon a time you were a big, bad wolf  
who met a young woman in the forest  
but you learned it wasn't you  
who was the monster.

-

You called her lover.  
She called you flint and steel  
and kissed you so you didn't hear her say it,

kissed you until you rolled over  
and showed her your belly.  
You let her pull your fangs

and fill the wounds with embers and the other corpses of fires.  
Now you breathe out clouds of smoke and soot,  
now you breathe in and taste the names of the dead.

-

She was the first to use you  
like a tool to be wielded.  
She was one of many who'd teach you  
the stages of grief.

-

You returned home a prodigal son,  
but no one was there to welcome you  
or forgive you;

now all you've got left are black wounds,  
charred deep and spiraling down into your flesh  
(to remind you who you are),

wood ash darkening your veins,  
and the flames you let rage behind your ribs  
(so you'll always remember).

-

Carry her fire, carry it in your chest;  
carry their souls, carry them beneath your skin.

-

Once upon a time you were a big, bad wolf  
who met a young woman in the forest  
and she huffed and she puffed  
and she burned your heart down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted to my tumblr, as a comment to/reblog of a fanart. Apologies for the vague e.e. cummings reference near the end. Thanks to paxlux for talking me down off the cliff.)


End file.
